


Respite

by Nolita



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita
Summary: Kei fixes him with a reproving stare. Takeru looks down at the café table rather than meeting his eyes, where the expression drawn on a serviette looks at him with almost as much severity.
Relationships: Okazaki Kei/Sasazuka Takeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Respite

"You pulled another all-nighter."

Kei fixes him with a reproving stare. Takeru looks down at the café table rather than meeting his eyes, where the <(｀^´)> drawn on a serviette looks at him with almost as much severity.

"It was necessary for this case."

Kei spins his straw around his finger with an overly tragic energy. 

"I don't know what you think looking at me forlornly will achieve. It's–" Takeru barely stifles a yawn "–already been done now."

"I will not bring you any more doughnuts." 

"My salary gives me the useful means to buy them myself."

"That's not the _point,_ Takeru," Kei's exasperated sigh is long and drawn out. "You'll be missing out on ones lovingly hand-selected, purchased and brought to you by your beloved, cherished boyfriend..."

"I don't particularly want to hear this from the same beloved, cherished boyfriend who routinely falls asleep outside." 

"...I will bring you pillows instead," he finishes, entirely unperturbed. 

"We should head back to work." Takeru rises, trying to break eye contact with the mournful expression on their table. "I'll walk with you if you stop sulking."

"I will walk _you_ back," Kei counters, reaching to take his hand. "Past a shop with pillows." 


End file.
